


Solace

by VintageJacqui



Category: Nagron - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageJacqui/pseuds/VintageJacqui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rebels decide to stay in the latest villa they have overtaken. Nasir finds something he has missed since he was freed and wants to share it with Agron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [memyselfandtelevision](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=memyselfandtelevision).



The rebels had grown considerably in number since bloodbath at the House of Batiatus. They had swarmed from villa to villa freeing slaves and massacring the Romans who oppressed them. The villa the rebels were now overcrowding belonged to a particularly rich Roman called Decimus. He had screamed out who he was as Spartacus had cut his throat, like it was supposed to mean something.

The courtyard of the villa was alive with slaves training with gladiators. Agron sat with his back against a pillar watching the new recruits adjust to their new way of life. It was a strange, but not an unwelcome sight for Agron. He found he couldn’t be as hostile towards the training of house slaves as he once was. A lot had changed since he had returned from Vesuvius and found Nasir on the brink of death. Since then he had rarely been from the beautiful Syrian’s side and it was clear to each other and everyone else that they shared a close bond. So far they had only shared intimate kisses and nights wrapped around each other, mainly due to the fact that Nasir’s wound was not completely healed but also because any time that they managed to find alone was a rarity.

Thinking about Nasir, Agron suddenly realised that the familiar presence was missing from his side. Nasir was a part of Agron now and they both shared an unspoken sense of when their other half was near. Frowning, Agron stood and moved through the crowd gathered on the steps of the villa. Ignoring his name when Donar calls out to him and disappearing into honeycomb of rooms inside the building. A panic is starting to rise in Agron’s mind. Had Nasir fallen and been overcome by the pain of his injury? Moving quicker he checked the hallways eyes searching for a slender body and long raven hair.

He was nearing the rear of the villa when he halted at the sight of Nasir standing in a doorway at the end of the hallway. Agron took in a sharp breath. Nasir stood perfectly still, arms folded across his chest with a dreamy, almost angelic look on his face. Agron wished he could freeze that moment and keep Nasir looking so happy. Looking like perfection. He couldn’t stay away any longer though and walked to stand silently behind Nasir pressing his chest against his back, wrapping his arms around his waist and leaning his head down to rest it on the smaller man’s shoulder. Nasir closed his eyes and leaned into Agron’s cheek and they stood like that for a while, just breathing together.

Eventually Agron focused on what Nasir had been looking at. The room was a pale blue marble from floor to ceiling. By far the most luxurious thing he had ever seen. Golden pillars lined the edge of a large bathing pool big enough to bathe at least twenty. The room was lit by several fire pits in the corners and also by candles placed in small gaps in the walls.

Nasir stepped into the room and slowly removed his vest and breeches keeping his back to Agron who was hesitating in the doorway. He had been a slave for so long that he still couldn’t quite get used to being in such luxurious places of his own free will let alone for his own pleasure. Nasir, perhaps sensing Agron’s hesitation, turned and with a gentle tug on the leather cords that hung around his neck, pulled Agron into the room.

“Back when I was a slave I was sometimes granted use of my Dominus’s bathing room.”

Nasir’s voice echoed softly off the marble walls. He moved away from Agron and dipped his toes into the cool water.

“I have to admit that it was a thing I had grown to love. Something that reminded me of my own… humanity.”

With those words all hesitation from Agron left him and licking his lips walked further into the room. Due to the heat of the day the only clothing he wore was his sword belt slung across his chest, his subligaria and sandals. Eyes fixed on Nasir, Agron removed everything from his body except the leather necklace which Nasir was so fond. Agron knew how frustrated Nasir had become since his injury and when they first shared a bed together he had confessed that he was growing desperately impatient that he couldn’t yet give himself completely to Agron. Agron had replied that he would wait until the end of time for Nasir and that he would never let any other man touch him.

To Agron’s surprise Nasir left his own subligaria on and stepped down onto the first step leading into the pool.

“I hope you don’t intend keeping that on?” Agron smirked walking to the steps, the light blue tiles cool against the soles of his feet.

“If you want it, come and get it.”

They were both enjoying this game. They had learned early on in their courtship that they both had dominant qualities when it came to the more physical part of the relationship. Nasir hid fierceness inside him, a fire that Agron had only seen when he was slaughtering Romans or like the first time Nasir pushed Agron up against a wall and disappeared between his legs. Nasir had worked him so hard that he had almost passed out at his release. He still had the scratch marks on his hips when Nasir had marked him like he was claiming his mate.

Agron raised his eyebrows and smirked. Nasir made it to the bottom of the pool the water coming up to his chest. He closed his eyes at the coolness of it and leaned back to dip the back of his head into the water. The goose bumps that rose on Nasir’s skin sent a wave of pleasure through Agron and he wasted no more time he stepped down into the water. He pulled Nasir towards him by gently tugging on the material still around Nasir’s waist and sent it swirling to the floor.

Nasir smiled at the look of awe on Agron’s face who was gazing at his nakedness. Although they hadn’t made love they had found other ways to gratify each other so were not unfamiliar with every inch of their bodies. Agron always seemed to be amazed at the sight of Nasir. Beads of water peppered Nasir’s torso and Agron sucked the droplets off his trembling body. Agron couldn’t be sure if Nasir was trembling from the cool water or his mouth but he didn’t mind.

Nasir pushed Agron down so he was sitting on the steps of the pool, the water rippling around his waist, and Nasir lifted himself up using Agron’s knees until his legs were straddling the German’s lap. Agron let out a shuddering breath. They rolled their hips together but Agron stilled the growing desire in both of them by reaching towards something to the right of him. Along the side of the pool were little clay jars and dishes filled with scented oils and different types of petals and spices. Agron took one of the jars and sniffed at its contents before passing it under Nasir’s nose. Nasir nodded and placed a soft kiss on Agron’s cheek.

Pouring out some oil into the palm of his hand and rubbing them together Agron ran his hands down Nasir’s arms making circular motions with his fingers to work the oil into his skin. Agron left no inch unattended and while he massaged Nasir’s hands under the water, Nasir shifted on Agron’s lap drawing a moan from his lover. The friction of their bodies so close together was causing a stirring in both of their groins. Agron kissed Nasir’s neck, licking and biting before taking hold of his lips and pushing his tongue into eager mouth. Releasing Nasir’s lips, Agron’s next focus was on his chest. Cupping his hands in the water he scooped up some of the cool liquid and dripped it over Nasir’s nipples making them harden. Agron circled his tongue over Nasir’s right nipple before nipping at it with his teeth and then licking the sensitive area again. He repeated this pattern on the left nipple and Nasir bit down on his lip and let out a gasp. Agron poured out more oil into his hands. He smoothed the oil down Nasir’s s sides, taking care to avoid his wound, and winding his long fingers around his buttocks letting a stray finger run down between the spread cheeks. Nasir gasped again, louder this time, and Agron pressed his forehead against Nasir’s and they both laughed together.

Deciding it was time to return the favour to Agron, Nasir took another jar from the edge of the pool, but instead of pouring it onto his hands he tipped a generous amount onto the nape of Agron’s neck and watched as it trickled between his pecs. Slowly he massaged the oil into Agron’s glistening skin, tracing his finger over the scar above his heart. His hands moved lower until they hovered just under his bellybutton. They were both breathing heavily now and, looking into Agron’s passion blown eyes, Nasir moved his hands down lower…

“Where the fuck is he?!” Crixus bellowed as he marched into the bathing room, Spartacus at his side, smashing the blissful silence that Agron and Nasir had been enjoying.

“Jupiter’s cock!!”

Crixus made a swift exit as Agron and Nasir came splashing out of the water and tried to cover what little dignity they had left!

“When you have gathered yourselves” Spartacus addressed the pair, who were hastily dressing themselves, with an obviously forced disapproving tone. “Agron you are needed to look over plans for our next assault. Nasir, Naevia has been looking for you, she wants to check your wound.” Spartacus shot a quick amused glance at them both before leaving the pair alone once again. Agron pulled Nasir into a tight hug and they both shook with laughter.

“I am never going to live this down am I?” Agron spoke into Nasir’s hair.

“Doubtful” Nasir whispered back. “But if you think I am finished with you, think again. We will continue this later, in the privacy of our room.” They exchanged a deep kiss before going their separate ways through the villa.

When Agron found Spartacus he was standing over a table covered with maps. Agron approached with his head down trying to act as nonchalant as possible but he couldn’t control the colour that was rising on his face. Crixus was standing with Gannicus and a few of his other Gaul cronies. He glanced up at Agron’s appearance and scowled.

“Can anyone else smell lavender?” Crixus didn’t bother to keep his voice down and his words caused a roar of laughter from the gladiators. Even Spartacus had to bite down on his lip to keep from laughing aloud. Crixus clapped Agron on the back and even gave him a hint of a smile. Agron’s face split into a grin, remembering the look on Crixus’s face when he had caught them. Agron couldn’t help but laugh along.

“Fucking Gauls!”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Solace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/577233) by [Jinxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy)




End file.
